Heat
by Ficalicious
Summary: Next in the Alphabet Series. Booth and Brennan work a case in the desert in Arizona. At least the hotel has a pool...


**Heat**

**Here's H in the Alphabet Series. Booth and Bones work a case in the desert in Arizona. It's hot and the hotel has a pool. Smut ensues. Not mine. Just playing. Please review!**

The sun shimmered across the horizon causing waves of heat to radiate out from the red-brown earth. The rocks in the distance seemed covered by an elusive haze. Trees wilted, their leaves blackened by the punishing rays. Even the air was thick with it; palpable, like honey, sticking to the lungs, the lips. The heat even had a sound; a hollow, low hum that rolled through the air.

Booth watched the silhouette of his partner as she moved amongst the corpses. Her plastic jump suit was unbuttoned to the waist and tied there. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and her tank top was sticking to her sweaty body. Booth's eyes followed a droplet as it trailed from her neck into her cleavage. She was gorgeous, even like this, sweating and covered in red dirt. He swallowed, his tongue trailing over his dry lips. He needed a drink. And he was eyeing Bones like she was a cool bottle of water.

"I will need to have these remains shipped back to the Jeffersonian." She was saying. Shaking his head to clear his mind of dirty thoughts, Booth refocussed.

"Right, body back to the lab. Anything else?" Booth pulled his tie a little bit looser and popped another button on his shirt. He was dying here. And a black suit in the Arizona sun was not going to help any.

"The victim is male. Approximately 19 years old. And Booth…his tibia appears to be fractured. The markings are congruent with a beating, perhaps with a cylindrical weapon."

"Like a baseball bat?"

"Possibly. Or a pipe."

"The mob?"

"Booth, as you are well aware, I have no way of knowing that. I will have to do a full analysis of the remains, have Hodgins test the surrounding soil and particulars, and there will have to be a full investigation." She gave him a slightly puzzled look, as though she were frustrated with his question.

"I know Bones, I was just thinking out loud."

"I know that I am a brilliant scientist, Booth, and that I have on more than one occasion made some incredible findings with very little evidence, but even _I _cannot solve an entire case just by looking at a set of remains."

"Alright, let's get out of here. I have a date back at the hotel." He said jokingly. He didn't miss the hurt look that flashed over Bones' face and he bit back a smirk. Was that jealousy? He knew there was something still simmering between them. He'd been in love with her since the beginning. But he didn't know where he stood with her. They danced around their attraction like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rodgers and neither of them actually made a _move_.

"I'm sorry for holding you up, Booth. Please, go ahead back to the hotel. I will get a lift with one of the local police."

"Huh? Why would I want to go back without you?" Booth was confused. What had happened? Was she trying to get rid of him?

"So that you can prepare for your date. I understand that you would want to shower and change. Don't let me hold you up. I will oversee the transfer of the remains and will gather samples before heading back. I am sure that an officer will be more than happy to take me back to the hotel." She turned her back on him and continued examining the bones in the dirt. Booth put his hands on his hips and watched her, his eyebrow raised.

"Bones, I didn't mean a _date, _date." He started. She quickly turned back to him, her hand up, motioning for him to stop.

"You don't owe me an explanation, Booth. I have no interest in your personal life. Please, I need to finish here. It is very hot and I want to get back to the hotel. I think that I will go in the pool to cool down."

"That's what I'm _saying _Bones!" Booth said in exasperation.

"What?" She looked confused again.

"The _pool!" _

"What about it."

"That's what my date is."

"You're having a date in the pool?"

"_Bones!" _Booth ran his hands over his face in frustration. He loved her, but god she could drive him mad! And this heat wasn't helping his patience any.

"I don't know what that means," she said finally. She looked upset, and frustrated. Booth figured he must look the same.

"My date is with the pool, Bones." Booth took a deep breath, knowing that sometimes he had to spell things out for her. It was something he loved about her, something he'd always enjoyed. He was just frustrated because of the heat, and the long day and the lack of sleep. When he saw that she still didn't understand he gave her a gentle smile. "It's a figure of speech. I just meant that I was looking forward to getting back to the hotel so I could jump in the pool and cool off." He raised his eyebrows, hoping she got what he meant now.

Brennan gave a sharp nod and held his gaze.

"Why didn't you just say so?" She asked before turning back to the bones. Booth sighed and fanned himself with his hand. Why had he worn a wool suit?

**B&B**

The FBI had put them up in a surprisingly decent hotel for once. Booth was impressed. Normally he was in a dingy motel in the back waters and he would be lucky if there were sheets on the bed, let alone a TV. This one had a comfortable queen sized bed, a plasma screen mounted on the wall and a huge bathroom. And one extra perk was that it had an adjoining door that led to Bones' room.

When they'd finally finished up at the crime scene both of them had been covered in red dust. A hot wind had picked up towards the end, coating them in thick layers of the choking substance. Bones' face was smudged with dirt and sweat, her white tank turned red. Booth could feel sweat trickling down his face, mingling with the dust. He felt disgusting. He was going to have to get this suit cleaned. Not that he cared, at that point. All he wanted was to get into his cargo shorts and a t shirt. Scratch that. He wanted to get into the pool, preferably naked, and stay there until he pruned up. Of course that led to him thinking about Bones naked in the pool and resulted in a slightly embarrassing moment when he had to hide his blatant arousal for his partner. Maybe bathers would be better.

He finished rinsing off in the shower and wrapped a towel around his lean waist. Walking out into the room he dug through his suitcase for his board shorts. He was definitely going to take advantage of staying in a hotel with a pool. It had to be a hundred and fifty degrees out there. It was sweltering. And despite the air conditioning of the room, he was determined to spend the evening floating around doing nothing.

He dropped the towel and slipped on the boardies, tossing up whether to put on a shirt. The pool was just a short walk from his balcony door, so he decided against it. One of the perks of being on the ground floor, he thought. He grabbed a towel and headed for the joining door between his and Bones' room. He'd said he'd pick her up.

Giving a quick knock he waited for her to open the door.

"It's open!" She yelled, surprising him. He'd thought it would have been kept locked. He swung open the door, a comment about the dangers of unlocked doors on his lips when his eyes alighted upon his partner.

His very near naked partner.

His partner wearing nothing but a bathing suit.

His unbelievably, drop dead gorgeous partner.

His partner who was now staring at him impatiently while he gawked at her.

Everything Booth had been about to say died on his tongue. His mouth went dry, his eyes wide, his heart hammering a million miles a second, and his brain had gone completely blank. And to top it off he was hard. Harder than he'd ever been in his life. And he knew that she knew because she was giving him that scientific assessment that she gave her sets of remains.

"While I know that it is a natural male reaction, Booth, I think that social constructs agree that staring is rude." She said matter of factly, as though she was in no way bothered by his eyes taking in her near naked flesh.

"I…uh…" Booth's brain scrambled to form a coherent sentence. He couldn't draw his gaze away from her beautiful figure. Her ample breasts were pushed up against the fabric, causing plenty of cleavage. She was wearing a simple one piece black bathing suit. Normally Booth would have thought something that simple would be boring. He was used to appreciating bikini clad women. But Bones' voluptuous curves were accentuated by the sleek black fabric.

"Booth," Brennan prompted, a smirk settling on her lips. She was flattered that Booth found her arousing to look at. She knew she was good looking. She was aware that her breasts were an asset, as were her slender hips and thighs. And on more than one occasion she had seen Booth staring at her. But to see him simply lost for words was more erotic than she had realised. She felt moisture pool at the apex of her thighs.

"Nice suit," Booth managed in a strangled voice. He tore his eyes from her body and met her gaze. Was that heat burning in them imagined? He swallowed, trying to suppress the arousal he was feeling.

"Thank you. I like your shorts. They are very tropical." Brennan's eyes appraised his board shorts, lingering on the outline of his erection. Booth felt her gaze like a caress and struggled not to moan.

"You ready to swim?" He asked, needing to be out of that room. It was too hot in there, too small. He needed to put some space between himself and his partner before he jumped her.

"Yes. I think that I will enjoy being cool. It is very hot in here, even with the air conditioning. I don't think it is working properly."

At her words Booth realised that it was indeed hot in her room. His had been lovely and cool. But Bones' was stifling.

"Let me have a look at it." He offered, moving to the wall mounted machine. He fiddled with the knobs and buttons for several minutes but to no avail. "I think it's dead," he admitted.

"I will call management later and have them fix it. Right now I want to go swimming." Brennan picked up a towel and moved to the balcony doors.

"Aren't you going to put anything else on Bones?" Booth asked, feeling a possessive wave of jealousy spur forth. He didn't want anyone seeing his Bones in just her swim suit.

"What for? The pool is less than 10 meters away." She was giving him that quizzical look again.

"Yeah, but…" Booth couldn't think of the right thing to say. "Someone might see you." He felt like an idiot the second the words were out of his mouth.

"I do not see how that is an issue. Besides, it is late. I highly doubt that there will be anyone out there." And with that she walked out of the balcony door, leaving Booth to grab his things and rush after her.

She was right, of course. The pool area was deserted. Considering it was after 9pm, it wasn't surprising really. Now Booth was concerned about being in the pool alone with her.

Bones wasted no time. Dropping her chair on one of the banana lounges she did a perfect dive into the water. Booth watched as she resurfaced, pushing her hair back off her face. She was a natural in the water, and she looked even more gorgeous now that she was wet. He groaned. He was sweating. It was hot still, despite the sun having set. And the tiles of the outdoor pool were still warm from the day. And the pressure of watching his sexy partner and not being able to touch her was becoming too much.

"Are you going to join me?" Came her voice from the pool.

"Yeah," Booth dropped his towel next to hers and moved to the water's edge. He was no diver. And he didn't think a cannon ball would be appropriate. Instead, he sat down on the edge, his legs submerged in the water while the rest of him was dry. He wanted Bones swim several laps. When she stopped and looked up at him he smiled.

"You are still dry, Booth." She said seriously. That may have been why she caught him off guard. Booth saw her hands move but didn't register what she was doing until he was covered by a downpour of pool water.

"Bones!" He yelled, surprised and now dripping wet.

"You said that you wanted to swim," she teased, a playfulness he rarely saw shining in her eyes. Booth gave her his charm smile.

"I guess I did." He admitted. And then he was in the water and chasing after her. Bones was a fast swimmer, he'd give her that. And her laughter was like music to his ears. But he was determined, and he was faster. He caught her easily, capturing her in his arms.

"So you want to play dirty?" He asked with a chuckle. He could see her already plotting her escape. He didn't give her a chance. He pushed her under the water. Bones came up spluttering, her hair stuck to her face and her mouth open in shock. Booth laughed out loud as he took her in. God she was beautiful.

"That wasn't fair!" She admonished.

"All's fair in love and war," Booth quoted. Bones splashed him with water again. "Hey!" It was Brennan's turn to laugh. Booth caught hold of her again, this time swimming towards the wall of the pool as she tried to escape. His hands held her upper arms firmly. He backed her up until she was resting against the tiles, trapped by his body.

"That wasn't very nice," he chastised with a smile. He was trying to ignore the passion burning in his loins. He was so close to her he could almost taste her. He wanted to kiss her.

"Neither was pushing me under the water," Bones countered. Her eyes were blazing and she was struggling against him, trying to escape.

"I do believe, Bones, that you started it." Booth gave her a grin, his fingers itching to trace over her sharp cheek bone. He was about to release her when she caught him by surprise again and closed the distance between them. It wasn't until her lips connected with his that Booth realised what was happening. And then he let himself surrender to sensation.

His body went into autopilot as Bones' fingers twirled in his short hair. His hands caressed her arms before settling on her hips to hold her afloat. His body closed the space between them and pressed up against hers, pushing her into the wall and using it to support her weight. He pressed his erection into her, feeling her heat for him, even through the cool water. His tongue darted out to tease hers and he moaned in appreciation when Bones reciprocated. Her body was moving against his. Things were moving too fast. He was already as hard as steel and ready for her and from the way that Bones was moving against him, she was too.

"Oh, god, Bones!" He moaned into her, his mouth suckling at her neck. He couldn't control himself, he had to taste her, had to feel her. But they were in a public pool!

Bones didn't seem to have any qualms with that as her hand slipped between them and caressed him through his shorts. Booth's hips bucked against her and he gasped as another wave of intense arousal overwhelmed him. Her expert fingers deftly untied the shorts and slid inside. A smile caressed her lips as her hand trailed along his engorged flesh for the first time. He knew he was above average in that department, and he was pleased that Bones liked what she felt. He gave a gentle thrust into her hand, allowing her to continue caressing him. His own hands decided to go wandering.

Temperance Brennan's breasts had been objects of Booth's fantasy life for several years. He had dreamt about them, masturbated while thinking about them, watched them, and felt them against him during their rare hugs. And now here they were, perfectly ensconced in black Lycra, right there for him to enjoy. He trailed one hand tentatively down her neck and across her collarbone, trying to ignore the pleasure her hand was giving him. Moving slowly down he cupped her right breast reverently in his hand. It was perfect. Soft and firm all at once, the nipple straining against the material. His thumb grazed her nipple and Bones moaned, oh how she _moaned. _Booth felt his cock twitch. If she did _that _again he was going to lose it right there and then.

Dipping his head, Booth placed butterfly kisses on her neck, moving closer to his goal. Brennan pushed herself out of the water, wrapping her legs around his lean hips and pushing her chest into Booth's mouth. He quickly latched on to a nipple through her swim suit, his heart leaping into his chest as she moaned and cried out against him. He'd never known she was so sensitive. God, if he'd known, he would have taken more opportunities to hug her, to accidentally touch her, just to hear that sound out of her mouth. He suckled there for a moment, alternating between a gentle sucking motion, running his tongue over her and biting softly. He turned Brennan into a moaning, writhing mass of flesh and it was killing him. He had to have her. Her hand was still wedged between them and he knew that if he wasn't careful he was going to come. He didn't want that. He wanted to be inside her, in a bed. Not in a pool where anyone could walk in on them.

"Let's go," he said gruffly. He pulled back slightly, catching Bones' dazed expression. She looked bereft as he pulled away from her grasp, away from her body. She dipped down into the water as he let her go.

"Booth?" Her huge blue eyes sought his, she looked so vulnerable. Booth felt his heart clench and he swam back to her, taking her in his arms.

"I'm not making love to you for the first time in a pool." He said with determination. He pulled her to him and swam backwards through the water. They climbed up the steps and kissed, Booth unable to keep his lips from hers. Their tongues duelled and he walked them back to the room. Pushing open the door, he led them into his room. It was the one with air conditioning after all.

Booth's hands trailed over Bones' breasts, tweaking her nipples and causing her to moan with pleasure.

"I want you," he murmured, his lips at her throat. His arousal was pressed between them and he nearly swallowed his tongue when her hips did a wicked little twist against his.

"I find that acceptable." She agreed. "As do I you." She pulled his lips back to hers and kissed him passionately.

Booth walked backwards to the bed, feeling it hit against the back of his knees and he sat down. Bones stood between his spread thighs, her hands resting on them. Booth's fingers pulled the straps of her bathers off Bones' shoulders and pulling the tight material down her body. As each inch of flesh was exposed to him Booth lay open mouthed kisses against her. He bit gently at her hip, making Brennan's hips thrust against him. Booth chuckled and held her in place.

"You are gorgeous. Your body. Your breasts. God, Bones, your breasts. I love the taste of them. How those hard little nipples feel against my tongue." He punctuated his words with a lick. Bones shuddered.

"Booth," she moaned. "Please!" Hearing the desperation in her voice, Booth pulled her down, rolling her onto the bed and moving over. Laying between her spread thighs he pressed against her. He kissed her, nibbling at her lips. Bones' hands were trailing along his back, her nails leaving red marks as they dug in.

"Baby, I hope you're ready because I can't wait any longer." He whispered, kissing the end of her nose. He was gasping for breath.

"Yes, Booth! Now!" She was writhing against him. Her hands moved to shorts and pushed them down hastily. Her impatience made Booth chuckle. Brennan cut it off with a kiss and she raised her hips, offering him complete access. Booth felt himself losing control. He pushed forward, the head of his cock slipping inside her silken folds. His jaw clenched and he tried to control himself. Where had his self-control gone? He slowly eased his hips forward, inching his cock inside her. Every centimetre was bliss. She was so hot, and tight, and wet – he didn't know how long he was going to last. He'd been fantasising about this for too long.

Finally he was buried to the hilt inside her. They stayed still for a moment, Booth braced on his arms above her. He was breathing deep, trying to control himself. But then Brennan raised her legs and wrapped them around him and he was lost. His hips started moving in earnest causing them both to moan loudly. He was not going to last. Bringing his hand between them he tweaked her clit. Bones' hips bucked and Booth knew she was close. He could feel her internal muscles shaking around him. He tweaked her clit again and felt her tumble over the edge, calling his name. Two more pumps and he was gone, spilling his seed inside her.

They lay entwined, catching their breath. Booth could feel his blood still racing and he was hot all over again. But this time it was more than worth it. Realising he was probably crushing her he rolled to the side, and pulled her to his chest.

"That was amazing," he said, feeling slightly awed.

"Yes. I always knew we'd be very compatible in bed." Her lips traced across his chest. Booth felt his groin stirring. How could he possibly be ready to go again? She was working some kind of magic on him. "I feel very hot." She said, brushing her hair back off her face.

"You want to go for another swim?" Booth asked, giving her a playful grin.

"Only if I don't have to put my bathers back on." She countered.

Booth grinned. This hot weather was more than worth it.


End file.
